Family Oriented
by kacmaryland
Summary: Sequel to High School Sweethearts! Starts about 9 years after the end of HSS. I do not own anything that is Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the sequel to High School Sweethearts. It starts about 9 years after that ended! I'm really excited about this so I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know in comments!**

I woke up to the feeling of my son kicking me. At seven months pregnant, it felt constant. I opened my eyes to check the time to see that it was 3:45 in the morning. Groaning I rolled over and snuggled into Edward who immediately put his arm over my body. I tried to go back to sleep but unfortunately I had to pee. I tried to ignore but it was impossible. I scooted out of bed trying not to wake up Edward. After relieving my bladder I decided to check on Carlie. Carlie Alice. I loved her so much.

My three year old daughter was sound asleep in her big girl bed. I straightened out her blanket, kissed her head and went back to bed.

When I crawled in Edward wrapped himself around me and sighed happily.

"Why you awake?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Your son is kicking me," I whispered. At the mention of our baby Edward smiled and moved his hand to my swollen stomach as he drifted back to sleep. Knowing I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, I thought about how I got to this point in my life.

After Edward, Emmett, Rose and I graduated high school we went to community college for a year until Alice and Jasper graduated. During that year Edward and I got married. After that we all transferred to schools in Seattle and each couple got their own apartment in the same building. This was so we could easily help Alice and Jasper with Jacob.

As soon as Alice and Jasper had graduated college we all moved back to Forks and got jobs. That was three years ago. Emmett and Rose held random jobs until they were able to open their own car repair shop, which after a few years has become extremely successful. They got married after they graduated college. Jasper was now a licensed therapist and split his time between Fork's hospital and a private practice in Port Angeles. About a year ago, Alice decided that Jacob, now 9 years old, needed a sibling immediately. For two years, she had put her degree in fashion and a few business classes to use in starting a fashion blog. It was successful and she now had someone running it for her. She quit her job to become a stay at home mom and had her beautiful daughter, Irina Rosalie. Edward got a job as the director of the music department at the local high school. He also gives private lessons to some people. People pay a surprisingly large amount of money to have Edward help them. I was currently a stay at home mom who, when I had time was trying to write a novel. I had graduated with a major in English.

We moved back to Forks when I was six months pregnant. I'm sure I made the transition rather difficult for Edward. We were 22 when we found out I was pregnant. Much younger than we had planned, but it happened and we were just as excited.

Now at 26, it felt like things had finally calmed down. My sisters were settled in their lives. Edward and I were settled. We had a happy daughter and a baby boy on the way. It only took nine years to get to this point.

Edward took to fatherhood extremely well. It was amazing to see him hold our daughter when she was an infant. I used to find him asleep on the couch with her asleep on his chest.

Eventually I fell asleep, only to be woken up by Carlie crawling into bed with us. She forced her small body in between Edward and me. I rolled to face her and was met with a rumpled version of my daughter. Her hair was all over the place and her pajamas were a mess from her constant moving in her sleep.

"Hi, mama," she whispered to me.

"Hi, baby." I reached out and caressed her face. She took this as an invitation to snuggle and moved her body closer to mine. I wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up for the final time this morning to Edward talking on the phone. I noticed that it was 10:30 AM. We got to sleep in today.

"Yeah Emmett, I'll tell her. Your wife is so demanding," he said as he hung up the phone.

"What does Em want?" I asked as I reached a hand across to rest on his chest.

"You're apparently having lunch with Rosalie and Alice today while I am going to the repair shop to help out," Edward explained. I just nodded in response.

"Isn't Rose supposed to work there too?" he asked rhetorically, I think.

"You know Emmett doesn't like her working now that she's pregnant. Plus, I think Rose likes the break," I explained. Rose was currently four months pregnant with their first child.

"Mhmm. Should I take Car to the shop with me?"

"I think Rose and Ali would kill me if I didn't bring her along."

We spent the two hours I had until I was supposed to meet them at the diner getting ready. I first gave Carlie a bath and then stuck her with Edward so I could shower and get dressed. Things took much longer when I was seven months pregnant so as soon as I was done with that I had to leave the house. I kissed Edward goodbye, buckled Carlie into her car seat, and we were on our way.

I played Carlie's music for the car ride and enjoyed listening to her sing along. I pulled into a spot next to Rose's car and helped Carlie out. She grabbed two of my fingers and we walked into the diner. As soon as Rosalie saw us she stood up excitedly. She pulled me into a hug which was kind of difficult with my large bump and her small one.

We ordered drinks as we waited for Alice to arrive. When she did she had Irina but no Jacob.

"Where's the boy?" I asked, watching Rose scoot over so Alice could sit next to her in our booth.

"He wanted to go into the shop so I asked Edward to pick him up on his way there," she explained.

"I can't believe he is almost 10," Rose said thoughtfully.

"You can't believe it, what about me? I was a sophomore in high school when I got pregnant, and now I'm out of college and I have another baby. Everything went by so quickly."

The waitress came at the moment to take our order. Rose and Alice went first and then I ordered a salad for myself.

"Honey," I said looking to my daughter. "Do you want pancakes or chicken nuggets?"

"Pancakes? Mommy, those are for breakfast or sometimes dinner when we have breakfast for dinner," she explained to me.

I just nodded, amused by her logic, and turned back to the waitress. "Chicken nuggets it is then. And ranch instead of honey mustard." With that, the waitress left to go put our order in and came back a moment later with a coloring sheet and some crayons for Carlie.

"So Bella, have you chosen any names yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"All I know for sure is that Emmett is going to be the middle name."

"Oh God, Bells. You don't have to keep that promise from 10 years ago. I think that is asking a bit much," Rose explained.

"I would feel bad and I want to see his face when we tell him. He will honestly be so excited. Anyways, I think the only name Edward and I have agreed on is Seth, so that is probably going to be what we choose."

"Mommy?" Carlie's little voice asked.

Turning toward her I responded. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go to the car shop after lunch? I want to see daddy and Jacob," she said as she continued coloring. I looked to Alice and Rosalie who just nodded their heads.

"Sure, baby."

Lunch went by uneventfully and before long I was pulling up to the garage with Rose and Alice behind me in their vehicles. Carlie immediately ran off to find Jacob. He was also so sweet to her despite the 6 year age difference.

"Jake, come say hi to your aunts!" Alice shouted so that he could hear her from wherever he was in the large garage and the rooms off to the side. Jake and Carlie came running. Jake got to Rose first, giving her a hug and a kiss. Then he gave me the same greeting. Then after a final hug for his mother, he moved on and went to show Carlie something.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I rested a hand on my stomach and let out a sigh.

"Hey babe." I heard Edward but didn't see him. I looked under one of the car where I saw Edward standing in the basement, working on the bottom of a car. I bent over so I could see his face.

"Where's our girl?"

"Running around with Jake."

"Tell her to be careful," he said, letting his worried father show.

"She knows. She's here all of the time. But I will tell her when I see her."

"Bella! No preggos allowed around the cars. You're clumsy when you're not pregnant, but when you are…everything needs to watch out," Emmett exclaimed.

I glared at him and started walking towards the office part of the building. I muttered under my breath, "See if I'll still name my son after you." Only he heard me.

Emmett squealed so loud that it rivaled Alice. I heard Edward drop a tool and mumble an "ouch." He must have been scared and hit his head. My reflexes caused me to cover my ears and wait for Emmett's excitement to end.

"Are you serious?! You remembered! I have never been so excited for anything in my life!" Emmett was yelling all of this. Any customers that were in the waiting room must be concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "What about the fact that your wife is pregnant with your first child?"

"That doesn't even compare!"

"Hey!" I heard Rose shout from somewhere in the building.

**Please let me know what you think in the comments! I love any suggestions you all have! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really long wait! And for this short chapter! Enjoy though, and review!**

We are all so co-dependent on each other that whenever something big happens to one of us, we are all there. That is why we were all currently sitting in the waiting room of Rosalie's doctor appointment where she is finding out the sex of the baby.

Edward and I were playing a rousing game of 'Go Fish.' I was currently losing and not taking it with much grace. "Bell's you're not taking this very well. You're much better at losing to Carlie," Edward chuckled.

I glared at him. "Of course I don't mind losing to Carlie, she's my baby."

"What am I, chopped liver?" he exclaimed loudly causing a few people to turn to look at us.

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Basically," I answered finally.

"Isabella Cullen, I swear…" his thought was interrupted by Alice. "Bella!"

I leaned to the side to look around Edward. I hadn't been paying much attention to Alice and Jasper but I think they had been arguing about something. "Yes, Alice?"

"Tell Jasper he's wrong," she sounded exasperated.

Turning my attention back to the card game I let out a "Jasper you're wrong."

"Bella!" he shouted this time. Before anything else could happen Rose and Emmett came running out from their room and shouted, "We're having a girl!" Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all stood up and started cheering. This caused many glares from other people in the waiting room. I often forget how loud we can be when we're all together in public. We tried to have family get-togethers at least once a week at one of our houses and we were always loud and boisterous but I never think about it until we get weird looks outside of our houses.

Edward, noticing the stares, decided it was time for us to leave. "Let's go to Mom's house and eat," he said, picking up my coat and holding it out for me to put on.

Upon arriving at Esme and Carlisle's I heard my daughter. "Grandma, can I have another cookie?" I cleared my throat, making sure she heard me. She turned any gave me guilty look. She ran away before anyone could say anything, probably going to find Jacob.

"Where's my little baby?" Alice asked. "I put her down in Jasper's room. Now tell me what you're having Rose," Esme said excitedly. A grin crossed Rose's face. "We're having a girl," she squealed along with Esme. After a few more minutes of celebration and discussion the guys went off to play with the kids and the girls went to help Esme in the kitchen. Rose and I sat at the island, as Esme and Alice flitted around the kitchen. We chatted as they finished dinner.

I offered to let everyone know that dinner was ready so I waddled my way down to the basement which was set up for the kids. It had everything from air hockey to board games. They must have been having some type of competition or something because they were being very loud.

When Jasper noticed that I was coming down the stairs he ran over and offered me his hand for extra support. "Thanks Jazz." He smiled. "Anytime Bells."

I noticed that everyone was around the TV playing some game on Xbox or something. I walked over to stand in front of the TV and was met with many complaints and whines.

"Mommy…" came from my daughter.

"Aunt Bella…" came from Jacob.

"Bella…" came from Emmett and Carlisle.

"Sweetheart…" came from my husband.

I glared at all of them. "Dinner's ready now." They were scrambling up the stairs before I could even finish the sentence. Edward hung back knowing it would take me a lot longer to get up the stairs. I gave him a quick peck before I went ahead of him on the steps.

When I finally made it up everyone was already sitting around the table, grabbing for food. It was always like this. Chaotic, loud, and fun.

A few hours later we were getting ready to leave Carlisle and Esme's house. Carlie had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. I stroked her hair as Edward picked her up and nestled her into his neck, rubbing her back. He placed a light kiss on head. I kissed and hugged everyone goodbye, grabbed my purse, and followed Edward out to our car. Edward placed Carlie in her car seat and I strapped her in.

We drove back to our house in a comfortable silence. Edward carried Carlie to her bed and we changed her into her pajamas without waking her. I locked up the house and headed back upstairs to get ready for bed. Edward was already lying in bed, shirtless, reading a book. I quickly got ready for bed, slipped under the covers, and snuggled close to Edward. He finished reading the page he was on, closed the book, turned the light off, and rolled on his side so we were face to face.

"I love you. Goodnight." I whispered.

**Hope you liked it :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did anyone see The Fault in Our Stars movie?! It was amazing and so true to the book! I highly recommend everyone see it!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"Here you go, Bells," Alice said as she handed me a glass of lemonade. "Oh, thank you," I said before greedily gulping some if it down.

Alice and I were lounging on her couch talking as Jacob and Carlie played outside. Jasper was in his office doing some work and Edward was at the gym with Emmett. "Really Alice, thank you, I'm so uncomfortable doing anything these days with this belly." I gave my stomach a soft rub. "Oh please. You did the same for me for both of my pregnancies."

"Speaking of pregnancy, are you planning to have more?"

"You sound like Mom and Dad," she rolled her eyes. "Of course I want more. The six of us have all lived in this crazy, loud, and exciting environment from constantly being together for so long that when it's just the two of us and the kids, Jasper and I go stir crazy. But Irina is only a year old. What about you?"

I let out a small laugh. "Let me get this one out first," I said as I pointed to my belly. "But yeah, Edward and I have always wanted at least four."

Anything further we had to say was interrupted by the high pitched, terrified scream of my daughter. My heart stopped.

"Carlie!" I yelled, hoping it was a playful scream from playing with Jacob.

"Mommy! Aunt Bella!" Jacob screamed in a panic. That was when I knew it wasn't good. Jasper ran into the room. I was up and out the back door faster than I knew was possible for a 7 month pregnant me.

When I got outside I saw my daughter lying unconscious beneath the tree and Jacob kneeling beside her. I moved to her and held her torso to me. "Oh God," I cried.

Alice was trying to move Jacob inside. "She was trying to go far out on the branch and then her foot slipped," Jacob sobbed into his mother's side. I looked up at the 30 or 40 foot tall tree and started crying a little harder and held her closer to me.

Jasper was running towards me and on his way he told Alice to start the car. As he approached me I looked up towards his helplessly.

"Bella, we need to take her to the hospital," he said calmly, though I could see the fear in his eyes. I nodded. He bent down and started to reach out towards her.

"No! Don't touch her. Oh God, please let her be okay," I began panicking.

"Hey, look at me," Jasper said forcefully. "I need to carry her to the car because there is no way I am letting you do that for risk and you and her getting hurt."

I nodded and Jasper didn't hesitate to pick her up and took off towards the car. Alice was there to help me up.

"I need to call Edward."

"I will call him once we get in the car. Let's focus on getting to the hospital." She sounded so calm but when I looked at her I saw the tear streaks on her face.

I slid into the back street and kept Carlie's head on my lap and stroked her hair. The drive to the hospital was very short so we were getting out of the car basically as soon as we got in it. Jasper pulled up to the ER and quickly got out and opened the back door grabbing Carlie.

Alice was moving to the driver's seat so she could go park the car. I also saw her dialing her phone. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to get to my daughter.

I ran into the ER and saw the doctors and nurses taking Carlie from Jasper's arms as he explained what happened and then they took her through the doors and we were left standing there. Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me into his where I once again began crying.

It wasn't long before Alice came rushing through the doors, arms full with Irina and a diaper bag and Jacob trailing behind her. "I called Edward, Rose, and Mom and everyone is on their way." Even when everything is a mess and she is frazzled, Alice always handles everything with grace. I nod and pull away from Jasper, who takes Irina and hold her close, giving her a kiss.

I sit down and motion for Jacob to come over to me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers once he is standing right in front of me.

"Hey," I say and grab his chin. "This is not your fault. Understand?" He nods his head solemnly. I pull him into a hug.

"Bells!" I look up and see Rosalie run in and look around, searching for us. Once she sees us she rushed over.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she basically screams. I stand up and she immediately pulls me into a hug as Alice tells her everything.

Esme and Carlisle arrived next. Carlisle stopped long enough to give me a quick hug before going through the doors. Not being able to hold it in any longer I quickly went to the bathroom to pee.

As soon as I was out the door I heard "Bella!"

I looked up and saw the worried face of my husband. I started walking straight towards him and he started running towards me. We met in the middle where he immediately enveloped me in a fierce hug.

"Oh God Bells, oh God." I looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. He leaned down so that our foreheads were touching. His hands held my face as he used his thumbs to wipe tears from my cheeks and I did the same to him.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I should have been watching her; I should have made sure she was safe."

"No Bells. This isn't on you," he whispered to me.

"I'm her Mom. I'm supposed to keep her safe," I sobbed.

"Bella, I don't want to diminish your feelings but you really need to calm down for your baby boy, sweetheart," Esme spoke softly as she rubbed my arm. I just nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," a doctor said as she came into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all answered.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :P :) Review please and tell me what you think! It really does help. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter but I just really wanted to upload something! Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up to a painful cramp in my stomach which caused me to jerk awake. I held onto my stomach as I waited for the pain to pass. Once it was tolerable and I could speak I rolled over to face Edward. He looked so relaxed and I regretted having to wake him.

"Edward," I whispered. He groaned and reached out for me. I giggled. "Edward," I said a little louder this time. He opened his eyes and focused on me. "Hmm?" He looked so tired.

"Honey, I'm in labor." That woke him up and he sat up a little. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well let's go. I'll get Carlie and your bag and get the car ready. Why don't you call everyone?"

He left the room and I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my cell phone. I called Rose first but Emmett answered with a loud groan instead of a greeting. "Emmett?" "Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm in labor so we're headed to the hospital," I explained. "We'll meet you there. And I will call everyone else so don't worry about that." I thanked him and hung up the phone as Carlie walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

I hugged her to me as she climbed the bed and situated herself so she was comfortable, even with her cast. Every time I saw her cast I just remembered that awful day.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Hi, I am Dr. Sheppard, Carlie's doctor. I can take you back to see her in a minute but first I just want to explain everything. Okay, so she will be completely fine. She has a broken arm, her left arm. We set that and have placed a cast on it. The more serious thing is her slight concussion but we have that under control and she should be able to go home in a couple of hours." _

_After that he took us back to see her. It was in that moment that I wished pregnancy didn't slow you down because all I wanted was to get to my daughter. When we opened the door to her room I immediately heard her little voice. "Mommy?" And I broke. _

_Edward and I were in her room for about an hour before the rest of the family came in. It was a few hours before the process for her to leave the hospital was started. _

_As we were leaving I think Carlisle noticed my uneasiness. "Bells?" he asked. I looked up to meet his eyes. "What if something happens tonight at home? I'm afraid I won't be able to handle it. I've already failed her once today." "You did not fail her. Would you like me to spend the night tonight?" I nodded and hugged him tightly. That night Carlisle and Esme slept in the guest room while Carlie slept in our bed. I needed her close to me so I could be sure she was okay. _

She was asleep by the time Edward came back into the room. "Car is ready. Let's go," he said as he walked towards the bed. He picked up Carlie and held her in one arm as she continued to sleep on his shoulder. He used his other arm to help my stand up. I continued to hold onto him the entire way to the car.

I felt another contraction as I was getting into the car. "How far apart was that?" Edward asked. I waited until the pain passed to answer him. I looked at the clock. "I think about 5 minutes." The ride to the hospital was extremely quiet. It was only 3:00 AM so it was dark and there were no other cars on the road. Edward parked the car close to the door and we went to check-in.

I was just getting settled into the room when the family came in. Everyone was in their pajamas, having been woken up in the middle of night.

It was another 10 hours before Seth Emmett Cullen graced the Earth with his presence. Edward and I were both lying in my hospital bed admiring our son.

"And suddenly the pregnancy was worth it," I said. I turned to look at Edward as he smiled at me. "I love you," he told me with a small smile on his face. "I love you, too…daddy."

"Oh my God, we're parents again," he said faking being shocked. "Sometimes it seems like yesterday we were in high school waiting for our lives to really start," he explained. "And now here we are, the parents of two beautiful children," I finished his thought.

He reached his hand out and let Seth wrap is tiny hand around his finger. "Every day when I look at Carlie I feel shocked that I am a father and then so lucky that she is mine and in awe that we made this perfect little human being. Two of them now," he said quietly.

**Review please! They make me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Living with a newborn is exhausting. I know people say that all the time but until you experience it, you can never truly understand what those words mean. I expected to be better prepared because we'd done it before, successfully. But no. It seemed like I was doing everything for the first time again.

We brought Seth home 6 days ago and the only thing I feel is tired. My parents are visiting today and they are staying with Edward and me to see Seth and hopefully give me a bit of a break. I was trying to clean the house up a bit but the baby was being fussy and didn't want to be put down. I decided that I just needed some help and since Edward was booked with piano lessons today I had to resort to someone else so I called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Alice," I whined. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I need help, Ali."

"I'm with Esme right now; do you want us to come over?"

"Yes," I whimpered. She told me they would be here in a couple of minutes and hung up. I spent the entire time trying to calm Seth down but he was just not having it. After what seemed like hours, Alice and Esme came through the front door. They found me in the kitchen holding a screeching baby.

Esme swooped in and took Seth out of my arms and walked away.

"Where's Carlie?" Alice asked me as she immediately got cleaning supplies out. "She's upstairs. I told her to go play," I said sadly as I thought about the lack of attention she has gotten this past week.

Alice started pushing me. "Go snuggle with your daughter. I got this."

"I can't just leave you here to clean my house for me, Alice."

She glared at me and then kicked my butt. "Go!"

"I have never felt so unwanted in my own home," I mumbled as I headed towards the stairs. I walked into Carlie's room and found her playing with some toys quietly. I leaned against the doorway and just watched my beautiful daughter.

"Hi, baby." She quickly turned to look at me and watching the way her face lit up hurt my heart a little. She really had been left out for the last week. "Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"In your bed?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. She jumped up, grabbed my hand and started heading toward mine and Edward's bedroom. I pulled the covers on the bed back and lifted her onto the bed. She scooted toward the middle of the bed and I crawled in after her.

I lie on my back and put my arm out to give her a spot to snuggle. I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up feeling extremely groggy. I could feel the hot breath of my daughter against my neck and her tiny arm reaching across my chest. I felt a much larger arm resting on my stomach. I turned my head a little to see Edward sleeping soundly, his arm protective over Carlie.

I lifted my head to see the clock on Edward's nightstand. I saw that it was 5:00 meaning I slept for 3 hours, and my parents should be here already. My movement woke Edward up.

"Were we this tired when Carlie was a newborn?" Edward jokingly asked.

"Yes. We just forgot. We'll forget before the next one too."

"Next one?!" he acted surprised.

"Oh please. You know we both want more," I rolled my eyes.

He rubbed Carlie's back with a small smile on his face. "A cranky, screaming newborn is worth it when you get this in the end." His love for our daughter and son made me love him more.

"Ready to wake her and go see your parents?"

I just nodded, not trusting my emotions at the moment.

**Sorry these have been so short and so far in between! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the stairs carrying Carlie, with Edward behind me. I heard everyone before I saw them. I paused at the bottom of the steps so Edward could take Carlie from me. As he grabbed her he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go see your parents," he whispered. I nodded with a grin on my face.

I walked towards the dining room which is where all of the noise was coming from. They were all sitting around the table eating pizza. My mom was sitting right in front of me with her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned my head on hers.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Bella, sweetie. I missed you so much," she said as she stood up to give me an actual hug. I relished in the feel of my mother's warm embrace. I watched as Edward and my dad exchanged a quick 'manly hug,' all while I stayed in the safety of my mom's arms.

Finally pulling away I moved on to my dad.

"I missed you Bells," he mumbled.

"I missed you too, Dad," I said into his shoulder.

As I pulled away I noticed Carlisle carrying a chair in from the kitchen for me to sit in. All the others were filled. That's what happens what you have 10 adults and a couple kids trying to crowd around a table to get to the food. I thanked him and sat down between Edward and my dad.

I took a moment to take in everything going on around me. Emmett and Rosalie were eating pizza like that had been starving. Rose was 7 months pregnant now and she kind of loved it. Pregnancy definitely suited her well.

Jasper was trying to feed Irina some small pieces of pizza while Alice was talking to our mom and Esme about something. And Jacob was focused on eating his pizza. I was about to ask where Seth was but I heard his cries before I got the chance. My mom, Esme, and I all stood up to go get him.

"I got him," my mom said loudly as she left the room, not giving me a chance to argue. I sat back down and let out a sigh. I felt Edward's hand softly run up and down my back.

"Are you alright?" I nodded giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm just not fully awake yet."

I had just taken a bite of pizza when my mom walked in carrying Seth. "Bella, this little one is ready for a feeding." I stood up and took him from her, going upstairs to his nursery so I could sit in the rocking chair and feed him. I closed my eyes and just rocked and listen to his cute baby noises.

"I hope I am as good of a mom as you are. And Alice."

I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway, rubbing her large baby bump. I thought about covering myself up, but she was my twin. She had seen it all before. She walked into the room and leaned up against the crib.

"Oh please. You're going to be amazing. You've had more practice than Alice and I had with our firsts. And you have Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all living within 10 minutes of you."

"I know. But I'm still nervous."

"I would be concerned if you weren't nervous," I told her.

Suddenly Edward walked in. "Everyone alright in here?" he asked. He moved to stand next to Rose and put an arm around her shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're good." I noticed that Seth was done eating so I held him out for someone to take. Edward quickly took him into his arms, grabbed a rag, and started to burp him. I took the chance to fix my shirt.

"I was thinking about just putting him down for the night. I know it's early but he's kind of cranky."

Edward nodded and gently rocked him. "He probably didn't get a nap with your parents being here."

"True. Alright, let's do it."

Edward checked his diaper and removed his onesie. He quickly wiped his chin to get any spit up or drool off. I grabbed the baby monitor and turned them on and set one right next to the crib and the other in my back pocket. I turned on the night light as Edward was lying Seth down. I double checked to make sure I had the baby monitor and ushered Rose and Edward out of the room, turning off the main light.

I glanced at Rose who looked a little down. "Rosalie?" I asked concerned. I noticed Edward immediately turn his attention to her. When she met my eyes she broke down. I pulled her into my arms. I looked up at Edward unsure of what was happening. I mouthed to him to go get Emmett. He quickly headed downstairs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You guys just did that so seamlessly without even talking about it. Emmett and I will never be able to do that," she sobbed.

"Okay, listen to me when I say that you will most definitely be able to do that. That was a result of practice and trust me; you will get plenty of practice."

"Rose, baby?" Emmett came upstairs uncertain.

I passed Rose to Emmett's arms and explained, "I think Rosalie is feeling a little nervous about being a mom."

Rose snorted. "You think?" she joked. I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs to give them some privacy. I headed to the dining room so I could actually eat something.

The next day we women spent the day together going shopping while we left the kids with the men. Rose, Alice, Esme, my mom, and I piled into Alice's large suburban and took off towards Port Angeles.

After a quick stop at a coffee shop, we walked down the streets looking for a place to go inside.

"It feels so good to be out of the house and not have to worry about the kids," I said. "But do you think Edward is okay with Seth?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes Bella. Everyone is fine. Try not to worry about him." I just nodded my head as Esme pulled us into a housewares store.

I didn't plan on buying much today. All I really needed was some things for the baby and some new clothes for Carlie. I was just along for the ride. Around noon I got a text from Edward. I opened it up eagerly.

**Someone misses his mommy. –E**

Attached to the text was a picture of Seth on Edward's chest and he looked to be trying to breast feed. I let out a small laugh which caught everyone's attention. I showed off the picture which caused all of them to laugh. Another text came through a minute later.

**Someone misses his wife. –E **

This time there was a picture of Edward pouting. Instead of texting him back I just called him. "Hello my love," he answered the phone. "Hi. How's Seth doing?"

"Now that he is being fed he is fine," he laughed. I giggled along with him. "When are you coming home?" he asked.

"I think we're going to get lunch soon and then probably head back. Do you know what the plans for tonight are?"

"I think our dads are grilling at Mom and Dad's house. I'll let you know but you should probably just meet us there."

"Alright. What's Carlie doing?" I asked. "She went to the store with Emmett and Jasper to shop for dinner tonight. I think we should do something, you, me, and her. I don't want her to feel left out." His worries reflect mine from yesterday.

"I agree. Now we just have to pawn the baby off on someone," I laugh. As I say this Rose, Alice, Esme, and my mom all jump at the opportunity. "Well we have some takers over here," I tell Edward.

He laughs. "Sounds good babe. I gotta go burp Seth but I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then we hang up. When I look up I realize we are standing outside a restaurant. I was too distracted by Edward to realize where we were going. We quickly got a table and enjoyed out lunch together without the hectic worry of children.

All too soon we were pulling up to Carlisle and Esme's house. Leaving all of the shopping bags in the car, we headed straight to the backyard. There we found the kids playing, Carlisle and my dad manning the grill, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward sitting around the table on the deck talking. I grabbed Seth from Edward's arms and peppered his face with kisses.

Edward pulled me into his lap. We spent the rest of the evening eating, laughing, and talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was quickly coming to an end. We decided to take advantage of the last few warm days and go to La Push beach for the day. Seth was about 2 and a half months old. A few weeks after he was born Carlie got her cast removed and was left with a strong, healthy arm again. Rose was 2 weeks out from her due date and was the grumpiest I have ever seen here. My parents left about two weeks after Seth was born but were back for a while as they were staying until Rose gave birth.

Swimsuits and a body that had a baby less than 3 months ago do not result in a lot of self-confidence. I settled on a one piece and some shorts. I helped Carlie into her swimsuit and made sure to apply a lot of sunscreen. I changed Seth into a swimming diaper even though I didn't plan on bringing him in the water. I walked back into the bedroom to pack towels to find Edward in his swim trunks trying to apply sunscreen to a place he couldn't reach on his back. I rolled my eyes and finished rubbing into his back for him. He turned around and gave me a thank you kiss.

"You want to pack the towels or the snacks?" I asked him as I motioned for him to do my back. "I'll take the towels. Do you know who is bringing the food for grilling tonight?"

"Your parents are bringing a cooler with all the meat and I think Jasper was in charge of vegetables and side dishes. Don't let me forget to grab the plates and silverware before we leave." I handed him the beach bag to put the towels in and headed downstairs to back some drinks and snacks.

A few minutes later Edward came downstairs carrying the beach bag and Seth. I could hear him telling Carlie to hurry and come downstairs also. I grabbed the cooler and beach bag and headed outside to put them in the car. Carlie was coming down as I was going out the door.

"Can you put your shoes on, sweetie?" She let out a yes. I was closing the trunk of the car as Edward and Carlie came out, locking the door behind them. We got in the car quickly and drove to the beach. We were unfortunately the last of our group to arrive. As soon as Carlie saw Jacob swimming she demanded to be let out of the car. Jasper and Emmett ran over to us to help unload our car. I grabbed Seth who wiggled excitedly and headed over to where the girls were sitting on chairs in the shade. Rose reached for Seth when we got near so I handed him over.

I watched as she snuggled him into her body. "Ugh, I can't wait to snuggle my baby," she said. "Rose, you are so close to it, be patient."

"I don't want to be patient. I've been having Braxton hicks all day so I get to be cranky if I want to," she complained, snuggling Seth in even more. I gave her a compassionate look and then turned to everyone else.

"Where is Irina?" I asked not seeing her. Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Around," was her response. I smiled at her nonchalance and joined in on the conversation. The day went quickly and soon we were grilling burgers and sitting around a bonfire eating a ton of food. Day turned to dusk and dusk turned to night. Then it happened so suddenly none of us knew what to do. Rose let out a squeak and her hands flew to her bump.

"What's wrong?" came out of everyone's mouths.

"I…I think my water just broke."

We all stood in silence unsure of what to do. Carlisle was the first to act considering her was used to this as he was a doctor. He moved her to one of the chairs and helped her sit down.

"I'm going to go grab the car, someone carry her over," he said calmly and ran towards the parking lot. Emmett quickly scooped up his wife and made his way over there. Everyone else began quickly cleaning the beach up and putting out the bonfire so we could head to the hospital as well. Once Edward and the kids and I were in the car we were a bit calmer.

"How about we head home real quick to shower and get the kids in pajamas as this will probably be a long night?" Edward suggested. I agreed and called Alice to let her know. Jasper and she had the same plan.

I started a bath for the kids as Edward took his shower. I picked out the comfiest pajamas for the kids and took them to the bath. I was halfway done when Edward came to take over so I could take my shower. Deciding that I also wanted to be comfy during this long night I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt. It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the hospital where we found everyone sitting in the waiting room. We settled in for a long night.

I was awoken by Emmett coming through the doors with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I'm a dad," he said as tears shown in his eyes reflecting his pure happiness.

And so at 5:52 AM on August 25 Elizabeth Isabella Cullen was born.


End file.
